runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Oscar Bendix Harr
If you have anything you want to talk with me about, just write to me here and I'll answer as soon as possible. Welcome! The Triumvirate I am afraid that project is closed for the time being until we gather more members and clans. 15:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Universal Triumvirate Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Arnold Ogamon the Major Executive of the Triumvirate. We're interested in diplomacy with your union/clan. You can email me at arnoldogamon@gmail.com if it's easier to talk there. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 13:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, do you have an email I can get the Triumvirate's Chief ambassador to contact you through? Or a clan forum site or something? He discusses all of the alliances since that's not really my job so I figured you'd want to talk to him. Thanks, I'm trying to live up to what Zerouh did in this position so, thanks! [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 13:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *THanks, I'll let him know to send you an email sometime in the near future. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 14:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Message from Tzur Thx Oscar Dear King This may sound stupid but please dont forget my Computer charger tomorrow Sincerely Tzur(Ko geen) PS I have sent you also this message on Facebook(FB) Message from Ra_Va I am Ra Va, the Grandmaster of Hazeel's Kinshra'hai, and have recieved your message on your wish to add my clan to your Union, due to your interest in us and your diplomatic status with The Universal Triumvirate we will accept on the proper chartering of our clan. *As much as i hate to request this I am wondering if you have four members;(prefurably with three with the attack, strength, and defence skill cape) your willing to give, I and asking this for two reasons, one i am the only member of the founders of my clan and i want a clan citadel, I also need more people to take leadership positions in my clan but this would is not necisarry but would be a plus. I realize this is alot to ask and I understand is its rejected however it would be greatly appreciated if for no other reason the clan citadel. * I also added you on facebook useing my real account. * That is more then acceptable and a great idea, I'm rather lost on the idea of testing aswell but I'm sure we'll come up with something. Another Message from Tzur Dearest King Please dont forget my charger cuz im currently working on 19% of battery if you know were it is pls put it in you bag Sincerely Tzur sup dude? hello oscar it is alon from your class save me the job and give tzur his chager alon Alon what job is oscar going to give on runescape And you also spelled charger wrong Chartering Thats Quite Alright, I know how these thing are,I've been rather busy myself. On a side note I have claimed the Kingdom of Al-Kharid on world 41 for us.